Tsubasa Shortcut
by SevenCandlesticks
Summary: What if Syaoran found a way to not sacrifice Sakura's memories of him for Yuuko's assistance?


Okay, I was REALLY BORED when I wrote this. I just had this idea, like "What if Syaoran found a way to avoid sacrificing Sakura's memories of him?" and suddenly, I had this random parady idea. Hope you enjoy it. May contain slight spoilers concerning the Syaoran in the tank. This also contains an "alternate ending" to the first scene in the anime where you see them inside the tube to start the story off. Have fun!

Disclaimer: Tsubasa belongs to CLAMP. I am just a fan!

* * *

Trapped inside a tube, somewhere in void, separated by glass, are two childhood friends who are in love. Their names are Syaoran and Sakura. Their hands are pressed together on the glass, unable to reach for the other. All they can do is stare through the window. Staring into each other's eyes, Sakura streams tears down her cheek. They both longed to hold each other, one last time.

"Hey, wait a minute, why didn't I think of this before?" said Syaoran to himself. Signaling with his hands to tell Sakura to back away, he pulled out from under his green cloak a huge mallet. Gripping it tightly, he bashed through the glass, and it shattered. Sakura quickly jumped on him, holding him tightly. "Oh Syal, I thought we'd never get to hold each other again!"

"Don't worry, princess, I'm here now," he said.

She then gasped and looked up at him with a blank expression. "Uhhh....how are we going to get out of here?"

Syaoran looked around, stumped. "I...don't....know..."

**Tsubasa Shortcut**

4 strangers appeared on the property of Yuuko's shop. A wizard, a warrior, and a boy with a girl in his arms. Each of them had a story, each of them had a wish. Fai D. Flowright from Celes, the wizard, was looking for an escape, any world would do, as long as it wasn't his home. Kurogane from Japan, the warrior, was sent away by Princess Tomoyo because of his wreckless violence, to go on a journey so he may learn. And Syaoran from Clow Country, the boy with the girl asleep in his arms, is looking for help to save Sakura, the love of his life whom he held in his arms. And here they are, at Yuuko's shop, a shop that can grant almost any wish.

Yuuko approached, and listened to their story, listened to their wish.

"I can grant it," she said. "However, a price must be paid."

"Price?!" Kurogane shouted.

"The universe must keep it's balance," said Yuuko. "In order for me to grant your wish, you must all surrender your greatest treasure."

"That sounds fair," said Fai, smiling with closed eyes.

"Your wishes may be different, but the path is the same. You all wish to travel."

She looked at Fai. "Your wish is to never return to your home world, your price is the tattoo on your back."

"But this staff is must cooler," said Fai.

"Sorry, the price must be equal to how great the wish is."

"I suppose you're right."

At the snap of her fingers, the tattoo floated to her two helper girls.

She looked at Kurogane. "Your wish is to return to your home world, your price is your sword."

"THE SILVER DRAGON? NOOOOOO!!!" he jumped back.

"Do you wanna go home?"

"Fine, take it, witch! But I'll be back!"

Snapped her fingers again, the sword was taken.

And finally, she looked at Syaoran. "It is your wish to search through space and time to retrieve all of Sakura's feathers, her memories, in order to reclaim her life. Your price....is your bond. No matter how many feathers you retrieve, you will be removed from that memory."

"WHAT? That sucks!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Without those memories, your princess...will die."

Putting on the thinking cap for a moment, Syaoran pondered a way out of this.

_'Sakura means everything to me. If I have to, I'll give up every memory of....WAIT A MINUTE! Or I could just....'_

Syaoran then pulled a bottle of sake from under his cloak. It was an errand he was running for King Touya, but because of this little feather mishap, he was unable to deliver it.

"What if I were to give you this instead?"

Instantly, Yuuko lit up and yanked the bottle away. "Oh, my precious sake! Agreed, your wish is granted!"

"I'll give you another bottle if you also return all of Sakura's feathers back right this moment!"

"It's a deal!" she yanked the other bottle away. "Watanuki, get the Mokonas! And while you're at it, cook something to go with this sake!"

"WHAT?! I CAN'T DO ALL THAT AT ONCE!!!" Watanuki screamed.

Sakura began glowing, her memories were returning, and she opened her eyes. "Nnnnn....Syal?"

"Princess!" he said in delight, but then Sakura slapped him.

"It's Sakura!" she said, pouting.

"Yes, uh, Sakura..." Syaoran replied, rubbing his cheek where she slapped him.

"Oh, that's right! There was something I've been needing to tell you."

"I'm all ears, Princess."

"IT'S SAKURA!!! S-A-K-U-R-A SAKURA!!!"

"......ok....."

She then smiled with closed eyes. "Oh, umm...I just wanted to tell you, that I...well, ummm...."

"Hey, I just realized, how are we gonna get back?"

"You can hitch a ride with us." said Fai, kindly. "I guess we're all going to be traveling buddies after all!"

"Oh great, I wonder for how long..." said Kurogane.

Watanuki came out of the shop, panting, with a tray of food for Yuuko, and two creatures known as Mokona on each shoulder.

"Before we go...." Kurogane quickly took The Silver Dragon, right before the white Mokona jumped in the air and grew wings to make the dimensional jump.

"HEY!! GIVE ME BACK MY PAYMENT!!!" Yuuko screamed.

Syaoran still held Sakura tightly in his arms as they were about to be transported to another world.

"Syaoran....I..." she began nervously. "Umm, I..."

He just smiled warmly at her. "I love you, too....Princess Sakura."

She gasped in shocked. He felt the same way about her all along. As they were about to disappear, they embraced a kiss on the lips.

Kurogane laughed as he held his beloved sword. "I outsmarted that witch."

"Watanuki, grab that sword quickly, before they leave!" Yuuko commanded.

Trying to get to them, Watanuki tripped on the black Mokona. It bounced upon Watanuki's head and started laughing. As the white Mokona closed it's mouth, the travelers were gone.

As Fei Wong watched through his screen, sipping juice from a wine cup, he suddenly spit it out all over the mirror like object. "THIS WAS NOT HOW I HAD FORSEEN IT!!!!"

The girl standing beside him quickly covered her mouth and started giggling. He then stared at her with anger.

"Do not laugh at me!!!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry, but it was just so hilarious how your plan utterly failed."

"This is no laughing matter," he said. "What are we going to do about THIS!!!"

He pointed to the "other Syaoran" boy inside the tank. Suddenly, his eye opened, and he put out his hand and the glass started to break, and he was free. He turned his head and looked at the screen, still dripping with the tomato juice Fei Wong had spat.

"I see this story has had a happy ending," he said. "Now to deal with you, Fei Wong. About imprisoning me...."

His eyes widened. "Can't we talk this over?"

Syaoran put his hands together, using his magic to form a bolt of lightning. "He saved his Sakura, and now it's my turn...to save mine."

"You have the power to cross dimensions only once, right?" Fei Wong said to the woman. "If so, get me out of here!"

"I'm afraid not..." she said. "The dream...must end...."

"NOOOOOOO!!!!"

3 years later, after traveling through multiple dimensions, Kurogane finally appeared back in his home world, and Syaoran and Sakura made it back to Clow Country, where they were both crowned King and Queen. Fai continued his travels with Mokona, until he landed in the world of Cardcaptors, and decided to settle there. The "other" Syaoran and Sakura were finally reunited, and they got to confess their love to each other, and since their other selves took their place in Clow Country, they decided to work for Yuuko in her shop, which made Watanuki's life so much easier. A whole painful, heartbreaking, and dark journey had been avoided, simply because Syaoran somehow knew Yuuko loved sake.

And thus, the dream, has finally....ended.


End file.
